Ponet
(S2E9) (S3E4) (S4E25) |cutie mark = (in S1E12, in S2E9, in S1E17, in S1E20, in S2E26, sometimes in S3E4, sometimes in S3E13, in S4E1, in S4E13, in S4E19, sometimes in S4E22, in S4E24, in S4E25, in S4E26, in S5E7, in S5E9, in S5E10, in S5E14, in S5E15, in S5E17, in S5E18, in S5E25, in S6E12, in S6E14, and in S6E15) Coffee cup (in S5E12) (sometimes in S3E4) None (in S1E1, in S1E3, in S1E6, in S1E13, in S1E18 due to oversight, in S1E23, in S2E8, in S2E11, sometimes in S3E13, in S4E20, sometimes in S4E22, and in Adventures in Ponyville) (in mobile game) |headercolor = #9894C8 |headerfontcolor = #F9FF9E}} Ponet is the placeholder name of a male unicorn with a grayish-purple coat, dark goldenrod and pale yellow mane and tail, green eyes, and usually a cutie mark of a yellow star surrounded by multiple white five-pronged smaller stars. He is unnamed in the show and is called by the title Elite Pony in another depiction.__TOC__ Development and design He shares his mane and tail style and colors, eye color, and usual cutie mark with Compass Star, shares his design with "Poppycock" and S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, shares his mane and tail style and eye color with "Sightseer", shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design with Royal Pin, shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with Starry Eyes, shares his mane and tail style with "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", shares his tail style and coat color with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his tail style with Perfect Pace, "Raggedy Doctor", "Emerald Beacon", "Star Gazer", Madden, "Infinity", S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, sometimes shares his design with "Star Bright", sometimes shares his mane and/or tail style with "Earl Grey", resembles S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, shares his coat and mane and tail colors with Stormbreaker, shares at least the design of his usual cutie mark with Commander Hurricane, and has a similar usual cutie mark to Twilight Sparkle, "Masquerade", and in some depictions Photo Finish. In mid-March 2011, Lauren Faust was asked "Hi Lauren, I have a question... Is everypony in the crowd in Show Stoppers [link@] supposed supposed to have a 'blank flank', as in some sort of Easter Egg? Or was it a silly mistake" and answered "It was just an oversight. Wish I had a more interesting answer for you. Sorry." Depiction in the series in Sweet and Elite.]] Ponet first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1. In the very next episode, he is in the crowd welcoming Princess Luna to Ponyville. He also appears in Rainbow Dash's Grand Galloping Gala fantasy in The Ticket Master and attends Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters. In Call of the Cutie, he attempts to paint on a canvas, but Apple Bloom splats an apple on it, splattering Ponet with applesauce. Ponet watches the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' talent show performance in The Show Stoppers, and the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Ponet cheers for Rainbow Dash after she saves Aura and again after she saves Cream Puff. He appears in formal attire at the Canterlot Garden Party in Sweet and Elite. He appears in Hearth's Warming Eve and The Last Roundup, sits at a cafe table with White Lightning in Hearts and Hooves Day, and appears at both wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. .]] Ponet watches the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, even taking part in the parade with a different cutie mark in one shot, and is part of the parade during A True, True Friend before attending Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Ponet appears next to Shoeshine in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, watches the Summer Sun Celebration in the following episode, dresses up as Star Swirl the Bearded in Three's A Crowd, attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary party in Pinkie Pride, appears at the beginning and end of Simple Ways, and is seen briefly in Filli Vanilli and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Ponet is in the audience at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play and in Sweetie Belle's dream, and he appears in Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Ponet appears in Ponyville in Tanks for the Memories, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, attends Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, appears in Amending Fences with a different cutie mark, appears in Canterlot Boutique, and attends the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Ponet is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions Software Adventures in Ponyville In the game's outro he appears in the background with no cutie mark. Royal Wedding Interactive He appears in the background of The Ceremony with a somewhat different mane style and a slightly-differently-colored outfit. My Little Pony (mobile game) He, with a differently-designed-but-same-colored stars cutie mark, is a character called "Elite Pony" in Gameloft's mobile game , and serves as an enemy minion during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event. He was added to the Android version of the game on April 30, 2014 before being removed a short time later. His in-game description states "With a spring in his trot and a top hat on his head, this pony is always ready to add a touch of class!" The game depicts him wearing his outfit from Sweet and Elite, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Simple Ways, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Princess Spike, Canterlot Boutique, Rarity Investigates!, and Crusaders of the Lost Mark. IDW comics My Little Pony Micro-Series In Issue #8, he appears on page 5 at a table with Top Marks and Gingersnap. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Ponet appears in episode 4 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Cutie Mark Magic". Gallery References Category:Background characters